metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:James Pierce
The Deleter is not simply Samus' speculation. Someone attacked her with a Federation Suit on with heavy construction equipment. One soldier throws K.G. into the lava. And James is the last left alive. I think that alone is evidence enough for him to be the Deleter, but there's plenty of other evidence that I've laid out on the main page. Until evidence is discovered that he's NOT the Deleter, then it would be pretty obvious that deleting facts due to speculation would count as vandalism. Extraxi 01:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Deleter Should we make a page of the Deleter featuring every 07th Platoon member as a header in the page with their Evidence of being a suspect of the Deleter and at the bottom is the Highest possible outcome of being the Deleter Metroid101 05:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Wait... Isn't KG the Deleter, since he is said to still be at large by the epilogue? Dazuro 07:07, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::No, K.G. is the one who got the business end of a lavadrop. Extraxi 08:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Wasn't that Maurice? Dazuro 01:16, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::No, Maurice was icy chill all up in the big ice room, yo. Extraxi 02:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) (Woooord.) :And the corpse KG dropped into the lava was covered in ice. Your point? Dazuro 02:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Someone on both GameFAQs and here did mention something about ice being on the GF soldier who was dropped into the lava. I'd have to verify it myself, though, when my Wii is fixed. Either way, can someone verify if they can return to the room where Maurice was found after that cutscene, and if so, if Maurice's body is still there? Weedle McHairybug 02:21, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Would it matter if there was ice on him or not? Maurice's body remains in the big icy room, like I said. And still, every member of the 07th Platoon has a Freeze Gun. You are trying to find reasoning without logic. Extraxi 02:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought Maurice's body disappeared. I'm trying to logically deduce why it could be KG, because the character list so heavily implies it. Why bother mentioning that they didn't find him if we know exactly what happened? It'd be pointless. It shows every other trooper as dead even if we didn't personally witness the death and only saw it in a cutscene. But he's said to be missing. Dazuro 02:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Maurice's body is still there. Lyle's body is still there. James' body is still there. If K.G. is the Deleter, then who was thrown into the lava? And why would they show the player, to explain why K.G. is missing, when they could simply show Samus and make everything so we wouldn't have to think about it in the slightest? Extraxi 02:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, assuming KG did get fried, wouldn't she have at least placed "presumed dead" instead of something like "missing"? Weedle McHairybug 02:41, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Military Protocol. A friendly is never considered KIA until evidence is found. Until then, they remain MIA. However, if you could check the list after the Bottle Ship self-destructed, I'm sure that Samus would have updated it to 'definitely dead'. Extraxi 02:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait, when do we ever find James' body? And I thought KG was male. Dazuro 02:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I was meaning Samus when I said "she." Weedle McHairybug 03:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah. KG has a fairly androgynous face and some people thought he was a woman at first on the forums, so I wasn't sure. Dazuro 03:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the Deleter ever existed, well, at least not in the way that they want us to think. My reasoning is this: MB manifactures the entire Deleter plot, so much so that she takes on the role (She was seen throwing around some guards in a cutscene after all). She then kills KG (before or after whoever dies in the biosphere, but most likely before Maurice) and places him in the construction vehicle. After KG disappears (maybe telekeneisis, telepatically telling monsters to move him, or gets thrown off when the vehicle breaks down). Later on she kicks him into the lava. The cutscenes of Maurice and KG were most likely 'figments of her imagination', induced by what MB told her. I don't think that James was setting explosives in the building because he was fixing the computer, although I'm pretty sure Nintendo/Team Ninja wanted us to think James/Adam was the Deleter. Also, wouldn't Adam know about it (therefore the Deleter could never have existed as a GF)(He would know who was killing everyone)? Gah my thoughts are all over the place right now. This pretty much is everything though. gammer10 06:35, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :How would Adam know it? Every comm system except Samus' was offline. Dazuro 09:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Its obviously him. Everything said in the article all leads up to James. Also, Samus needs to see someone die or at least someone verifies it. Remember when Samus listed Anthony as "Deceased" when she thought he died from Ridley? That pretty much goes to show how Samus pictures it when updating her log, so since no one confirmed K.G. died, nor does she know where he is (since his body was thrown in the lava), Samus marks K.G. as 'missing'. Simple as that. Also, gammer10, while your theory is very interesting that doesn't really explain why there was a GF soldier driving that machine when attacking Samus or why he was running away from her. And that cutscene of someone throwing a body in the lava wasn't a "vision" from Samus, but just a scene from a different area of the game. Dr.Pancake 04:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :I found one bit of information in my second playthough that I haven't seen anyone bring up yet about James being the guilty party. Sometime between Adam's death and discovering James' corpse, the character profiles for James and K.G. mention they're both heading toward Sector 3 (where the earlier peculiar cutscene takes place), and at this point in the game everyone else on the team is marked red (Adam/Sacrifice, Anthony/Ridley'd, Lyle/First down, Maurice/Frosty). So considering one of the two gets kicked in the lava, we discover James' corpse while K.G.'s body is never found, there's another reason to believe it's James. Sestren NK 06:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I already put that James tries to keep Samus from following him up under evidence. Didn't I? Extraxi 07:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Disregard that, some derp derp removed it. ::: The only obvious person to be the deleter is Adam himself. In case people missed, he too has a faded 07 on his helmet. In addition, as Samus herself said, he is 100% deliberate. His feigning not knowing stuff at the end is obvious BS. He had full controll over communications and what Samus was allowed to do, ordered her into danger, and we never actually 'saw' him blow up, it was merely implied. (by pop5678eye, 2013) Faded 07 I'd just like to congratulate ChozoBoy here on finding more supporting evidence with a sharp eye AS WELL AS providing imagery for it. Nice work. Extraxi 00:44, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :That is literally the only thing that is keeping me from removing the entire section The Deleter. Everything else is crap. --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]]01:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Not just that, but the fact you probably haven't played Other M to have noticed each bit of evidence piling up. Extraxi 18:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Even I began suspecting it myself and finding him dead where MB was when she was "shot" just cemented the notion. Marx Wraith 18:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: Wait, didn't many of Platoon 7 have that on their helmets? I know that KG, James and Adam did. Kicker1015 ::: ::: Adam's helmet has distinct red markings. As you can see, I added further evidence that the Deleter is James. Lyle was attacked by the little birdie. Maurice was attacked by the Deleter, who used the Freeze Gun. It's not Anthony. It's not Adam. So it boils down to James and K.G. Considering that James is not the one who was kicked into the lava, we can deduce that James was the Deleter. By the way, K.G. has the better looking "07" on his helmet. Metroid Fan 18:30, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: Basically, although every member of the platoon had 07 on their helmet, James and the Deleters' shared a distinctive pattern of dirt smudges.--AdmiralSakai 21:08, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Death How did James die btw o-o Shadowblade777 03:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :He was about to assassinate a young girl, as far as he knew. Boy, you just never expect children to be androids. Extraxi 03:27, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think MB was young... and I asked HOW he died, not what he did to die. Shadowblade777 04:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh. Well. There's a gunshot as the screen goes black. When you find him, his visor is shattered. He could very well have been shot in the face, but removed any gore, or he could have been punched just as hard, but would still require gore as a verification. :::In simpler terms, something faced his face. Extraxi 05:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::If you look close there is a chunk taken out of him....me thinks MB fed him to her "children" Marx Wraith 02:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :I thouht James died from the Queen? The way the game made it look like and also his body (Well, face) was in a husk form. Well, that wouldn't really explain what happened in that cutscene when James tried to shoot MB, so I guess he died from MB. Dr.Pancake 04:24, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I still think she fed him to her "children" XD Marx Wraith 04:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, James was the "Deleter", then after Samus left from talking to MB James came and tried to shoot her. But then she TOTALLY kicked his butt and killed him. This is shown because when the people tried to reprogram her she started to punch everyone all across the floors and walls! XD MB killed him for trying to kill her, not sure though why his face looked like that, but I know this...Just think about it for a bit... :) Evan 04:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yes,yes and yes. She beat him to death,THEN she fed his mangled corpse to her Children. XDMarx Wraith 04:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Lyle's Killer I've got this itch, and it's aching in the back of my brain. James is the communications expert, Lyle is the demo guy. James plants explosives before finding Lyle. Lyle is dead in an area YOU'RE NOT YET ALLOWED TO EXPLORE, and Little Birdie's shell was resting against the vehicle the 07th Platoon rode in on, which he couldn't have done unless Lyle was running late, which is unlikely because he was the one /sent to Sector 1 first/. Could it be, Little Birdie found a preset meal while James absconded with explosives? Everyone was already in a rush to get there. Extraxi 01:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :So you think James killed Lyle and left the body there, stole the bombs, planted them, and Birdie found and ate part of the body after the fact? I guess it kind of makes sense, but there isn't enough evidence to say it yet. But it's also possible that Lyle was in on the job too. How do we know for sure who was trustworthy? Perhaps Lyle planted the bombs and James killed him due to Evil Villain Killing His Allies Syndrome. A lamentable disease. Point is, there's just as much evidence of that. Maybe he killed Maurice because he was threatening to expose the operation, Lyle so he didn't spoil the bomb locations, KG... who the hell knows... You get the point. Dazuro 01:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::There's less evidence of that and you don't like to back up your theories so I doubt that in every way possible. Especially since one heavy piece of proof; if they were working together, the GF would kill him without a word for murdering other people helping him, especially considering Maurice lying around as evidence. Extraxi 02:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Oh dear god not again -__- Please for the LOVE OF ANY LIVING THING ON THIS WIKA... PLEASE DON'T FIGHT AGAIN D: Metroid101 02:12, September 10, 2010 (UTC) That'll teach me to try to have a civil discussion with him after all that boiled over. Sheesh. Dazuro 02:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :xD LOLZ ... Such a Dramatic comment replied with a subtle comedic response... xD Thats why I love you Dazuro xD Metroid101 02:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just not entirely sure where any of that came from. I didn't even notice his subtle attack at first. I was just like wtf Metroid101, we weren't fighting, we were actually getting along and debating--waiiiit, I should reread that... Hmph. Completely uncalled for. Whatever... At least this was clearly labeled as a theory. Don't think we should have Speculation/Theory sections here, but since we do, it fits nicely there. Dazuro 02:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :oh lolz, I was skimming through his comment's first sentence and I read "you don't like to back up your theories so I doubt that in every way possible" .. I took it negatively with my negative charged brain xD Guess I should've read it all before I judge :D Metroid101 02:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry, I wasn't bashing you. I meant his remark was uncalled for in my opinion, not yours. I'm the one that failed to read entirely. We both suck at comprehension! Yay! Dazuro 02:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yep.. skimming through comments (strangely I stopped reading at 'Waiit") which isn't good for one's mind... oh... crap... how can I pass english at school with this mind... NOOO!! oh well, we should have a theory page, like Lostpedia or LoZ Wikia ... it'll be fun Metroid101 02:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know about that. My problem with theories is that a lot of people take this wiki as serious and official, despite our obvious disclaimers. Just look at the time when Nintendo Magazine published an article and called Brug Mass "ULF 27!" And arguments on forums are often solved by "well Metroid Wiki says this so it's true" comments. Yes, they're stupid, but obviously we're taken seriously as a resource, so we should crack down more on fancruft IMO. ::Also, if you look down at the bottom of the Edit page, there's a link to the Metroid Fanon wiki. Feel free to theorize there to your heart's content. Dazuro 02:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Oh wow, it is there... you might not see me on talk-pages for the next 3 weeks xD Maybe as a solution then we should have interwikia links to Theory pages on the Fanon wikia? it may give our wikia an edge and be unique Metroid101 02:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Not a bad idea. Too bad we can't start RFCs, only comment on them. If the admins were more active this might be worth looking into, but the fact that Talk:Ridley got to the point it did indicates that they're rather busy right now. Not that I blame them, life should be a priority over simply editing wikis and such. But then any unsourced statements and theories could be interlinked there instead, and we'd be entirely fact-based as was the original intent. Dazuro 02:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Evidence "As James moves towards the Bioweapon Research Center, he makes some effort to keep Samus from following him." I don't understand. If the Deleter was Anthony, K.G., or Adam, he would of course try to stop Samus from following him. Shouldn't we take that out? :That.. uh... Makes less sense. Care to elaborate? Extraxi 01:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::There is a sequence in which James heads for the BRC, where you find MB. During that sequence, James raises a bridge so you won't be able to reach him. That's when you activate the Space Jump. Now let's suppose that Anthony is the Deleter and he is heading for the BRC. Don't you think he would also try to stop Samus from following him? He doesn't want to be discovered, right? Do you understand now? :But Anthony's not the Deleter. Extraxi 02:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::OH WAIT you mean clarify. I get it now. :I know he's not the deleter, it was an example. ::Done and done. I guess I overlooked the evidence ever since I wrote it a while back, didn't know anyone messed with it. Extraxi 02:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Super Logic i still think its kg becuz his body wasnt found and the person thrown into the lava could have been a random soldier or someone on the bottle ship who was a soldier. on that note only if someone saw a seven on that soldier's helmet thrown into the lava then it could be any soldier from another platoon :No. Obscure 05:58, October 16, 2010 (UTC) look since it aint confirmed atleast make a seperate page :It's confirmed. You're wrong. Sign your posts. And stop thinking randomly generated members of the 07th Platoon can suddenly appear for one cutscene. Obscure 23:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::What is wrong with people refusing to accept the OBVIOUS!? James WAS THE DELETER! Do you really need Sakamoto to hold your hand and outright tell you? ( 01:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC)) :Even if he was the deleter, we only had hints, not true confirmation, that he was the deleter. The entire deleter issue was left unresolved, at least according to some members of GameFAQs. Weedle McHairybug 01:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::You people have some issues with in-game evidence and discerning things not handed to you on a silver platter. Obscure 02:27, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, they gave in-game evidence, but the point of a subplot involving a mystery, or heck, even a main plot involving a mystery, is eventually revealing who the killer is. Think of it like in Monk: They have to look for things that are more than just details about a crime scene and what really happened: They also have to find the motive of the killer, or the true killer, if one person was framed, how they did it, and eventually in the end of the episode they often come full circle to determine who the killer (or killers, in some episodes) is/are. They only supplied us with in-game evidence, which, while good to know, is not enough for a subplot. Weedle McHairybug 12:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Communication Disabling Before anyone asks about this: Ridley reveal cutscene. Bullet is fired (which is weird as there are NO WEAPONS WITH BULLETS IN THIS GAME), and Adam is, from then on, out of contact with Samus, while James appears in the Main Elevator. I'd love to know where he got a weapon that actually uses bullets, though. Obscure 02:57, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm still wondering HOW the comm was disabled and why Adam didn't go after James. Shadowblade777 (talk) 18:58, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Lol i was rescently watching a lets play of other m ALL OF 7th PLATOONS 07S R FADED. or well most of them. I NOTICED SOMEONE WHO WASNT JAMES WHO HAD A FADED SEVEN OK! so i think if others have a faded seven i dont think that can be counted as evidence. thank you for reading this entire tirade. :Quit trolling, unsigning troll. o:< Obscure 00:53, October 20, 2010 (UTC) im not signing cuz i dont have an acount. and dont be so mean cant we turn this into a polite debate . :I can't possibly if you don't type like you're going to have one, and if you don't follow the rules and sign your own posts. Obscure 21:06, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh dear god, I have seen amazing grammar in my life!! Metroid101 21:41, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Extraxi, the IP user has a very valid point. Shotrocket6 ::Sort of. However, the fading patterns match perfectly (at least in the pictures here).--AdmiralSakai 15:19, January 1, 2011 (UTC) The seven I'm confused. If Everyone has a seven on their head and James as well as one more guy was missing, how does it determine James is the deleter? I mean, I thought the man who was frozen was tossed in the lava but I might be mistaken. Explain please. m October 17, 2010 :Read it again. Obscure 03:11, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Splitting Deleter An IP above said we should make this a seperate page, but the idea was rejected completely. Splitting it is something I have been considering as well. I would've done it a while ago, but I didn't because at the time I felt it would not do good on my RfA, so I decided I'd do it after it was finished, but even then, only if it won. What do you all say about the proposal? --[[User:RoyboyX|''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']] 00:11, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Why would we be splitting this if he IS the Deleter? No, leave it as it is. They are the same person, so they stay together (and if you try to argue using Ridley, think twice about it: his page would be ridiculously enormous, while James's isn't big at all). [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 00:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) What Ridley thing? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:20, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Adolescent Ridley Metroid101 00:30, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Internal Injuries? Bottom section, Trivia. Says he dies by internal injuries. I don't really understand that part. No where on his body/armor is crippled and his face isn't damaged. How could he have died internally if his body wasn't touched? Shadowblade777 06:21, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Internal injuries, by definition, occur inside the body, and therefore may not be visible externally. Brain hemorrhages are a good example. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm still confused... ::I know what Internal Injuries mean, but, how did they occur on him? Shadowblade777 09:08, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Who knows? Used matter/energy transporters to beam out his heart? The point is that just because there aren't any visible marks doesn't mean that internal injury could not have occurred. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:12, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Concussive blasts can destroy the internal organs without breaking the skin, a sharp knock to the head can kill the same way, there doesn't appear to be anything connecting his helmet to his shoulders (so MB could have snapped his neck), and even bullet holes are not always innediately visible.--AdmiralSakai 17:47, December 31, 2010 (UTC) A deleter? In the cutscene in the elevator after the Deleter attacks her, Samus says the Federation sends A deleter to clean up their mess, and I pretty sure she says it in other cutscenes to. So does this mean that Deleter is an offical term instead of a nickname Samus gave him? forgot to sign Majora's Warth's [http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Majora%27s_Warth%27s_Reincarnation Reinca][http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/_Majora%27s_Warth%27s_Reincarnation rnation] It does appear to be used as something more than a nickname. Unfortunately, that information is rather speculative. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) But the fact that it is in the game makes it more than seculative wouldn't it Majora's Warth's [http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Majora%27s_Warth%27s_Reincarnation Reinca][http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/_Majora%27s_Warth%27s_Reincarnation rnation] "A deleter" is a good indication. I'm up for hearing the case out. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 02:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC) sorry i said the wrong cutscene cant remember which clips it in, 15 and 18 maybe, but i know she says it at least twice Majora's Warth's Reincarnation :I don't see how this confirms that the name "deleter" is an actually used term by the federation. She could just be applying it officially in her head. Plus the fact that the first time she uses it she says it in a way that she just made it up (her tone), and also it is used with quotation marks. Why would that happen if was an actual name? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:45, March 20, 2011 (UTC)